Da Funk
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1996 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 (Classic) 2 (Sweat Mashup) |dg = / |mashup = Sweat Mashup |mode = Duet (Classic) Solo (Sweat Mashup) |pc = / / (Remake) |gc = Green/Red |lc = Instrumental |pictos = 39 (Classic) 67 (Mashup) |nowc = DaFunk DaFunkAR (Mashup) |audio = |image = JD3= |-|Remake= }}Daft Punk tarafından "Da Funk" 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Dansçılar her ikisi de erkek robottur. P1 P1 mavi bir robottur ve sarı ve kırmızı olayları vardır. P2 P2 sarı bir robottur ve mavi ve turkuaz vurguları vardır. İlk iki Altın Hareket sırasında antrenörler kararır ve beyaz dişliler görülür. Yeniden yapılanmalarında, gölgelendirme azaldıkça daha da zayıflamış görünüyorlar. Dafunk coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Dafunk coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) dafunk_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Remake) dafunk_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) Arka Plan Rutin makine parçaları ile birlikte konveyör bantlar ve birkaç somun ve cıvata ile bir fabrikada gerçekleşir. İkinci son ayette, zeminde hareketli pembe ve yeşil çizgiler görülebilir. Başında ve sonunda, iki kanca devre dışı bırakılmış dansçıları alır. Altın Hareket Klasik Klasik rutinde 3 Altın Hareket var: '''Altın Hareket 1 ve 2: Yanınızdaki havayı tekrar tekrar açın. Altın Hareket 3: Ellerinizi kaldırın ve ardından indirin. DaFunk jd3 wii gm 1.jpeg|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 ( ) (Wii/PS3) DaFunk jd3 xbox360 gm 1.jpeg|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 ( ) (Xbox 360) (the punch signs are in different colors) DaFunk jd3 gm 2.jpeg|Gold Move 3 ( ) dafunk jdnow gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 (Remake) dafunk jdnow gm 2.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) Dafunk gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 in-game Dafunk gm 2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Sweat Mashup Ter Mashup'ta 2 adet Altın Hareket var: Altın Hareket 1: Yumruklarınızı havaya kaldırın. (Apache (Jump On It)) Altın Hareket 2: Elinizi havaya kaldırın. (I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’) Apache gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Dafuqmashupgm1ingame.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Feellikedancing jd3 gm 1.png|Gold Move 2 Dafuqmashupgm2ingame.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Sweat Mashup has an unlockable Sweat Mashup. Dancers *''I Was Made For Lovin’ You'' (Sweat) *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''The Power '' *''Apache (Jump On It) ''GM1 *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Holiday'' *''Body Movin’'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' GM2 *''I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) Appearances in Mashups '' appears in the following Mashup: *''Baby Zouk'' Trivia *Vimeo'ya yüklenen bir gösteride, antrenörler siyah bir duvardaki neon mavisi dik çizgilerden oluşan farklı bir arka planın önünde görülüyor. Galeri Game Files dafunk.png|'' '' Dafunk.jpg|'' '' (Remake) Dafunkmashup.png|'' '' (Mashup) dafunk_cover@2x.jpg| cover Dafunkjd4.png|P1 s avatar on DaFunkAvatar.png|P1 s avatar on 46.png|P1 s avatar on and later games Dafunkp00.png|P2 s avatar on and later games dafunkpictos.png|Pictograms Dafunk jd3 background.png|Background In-Game Screenshots Dafunk jd3 menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) Dafunk jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Promotional Images kzvJlBQ.png|Promotional coach (P1) Beta Elements Hhhhhjjkjk.png|Beta background dafunk beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 dafunk beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 dafunk beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 dafunk beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 dafunk beta picto 5.png|Beta pictogram 5 dafunk beta picto 6.png|Beta pictogram 6 dafunk beta picto 7.png|Beta pictogram 7 dafunk beta picto 8.png|Beta pictogram 8 Videos Official Music Video Daft Punk - Da Funk Teasers Da Funk - Gameplay Teaser (US) Da Funk - Gameplay Teaser Gameplays Da Funk - Just Dance 3 Da Funk (Sweat Mashup) - Just Dance 3 Extractions EXTRACT! Da Funk - Daft Punk Just Dance 3 Da Funk - Just Dance Now Extraction References Site Navigation de:Da Funk en:Da Funk Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1990s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Daft Punk Şarkıları Kategori:Düets Kategori:İki Erkekli Düetler Kategori:Just Dance 3 Şarkıları Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Sweat Mashup Şarkıları